Who Are You?
by kat45
Summary: So, Harry and his friends finally got to their 6th year...but a new student walks into their life.
1. Default Chapter

Brooke shuffled her feet while walking to Platform 9/3. Not only was this the first time she'd ever seen Witches and Wizards it would be the first time being away from her foster parents. As she got on the train she quickly sat down next to a tall boy with brown hair. Sydney hadn't exactly been paying attention to where she had been walking around, so when she finally came to her senses she noticed that two twin boys with flaming red hair were staring at her. The boy next to her was staring also. Brooke noticed that he was quite cute. Finally, Brook asked politely, "Why are you staring at me?" The boy with brown hair said, "Uh, well. you sort of sat on a chocolate frog." The twins started to giggle, but seemed to be trying to hold it in. "Oh." Brooke said while jumping out of her seat. While she tried to get up she fell down and the twins started to giggle again. Brooke didn't get mad since it might've been such a sight to see a girl with chocolate stuck to her bottom while stumbling on her feet trying to get up. Plus, it had been raining, so Brooke got her hair soaked up. "Will you excuse me?" said Brooke rushing to get herself out of there. She finally found an empty compartment and sat down. She took out a brush and a mirror magically. She started to brush until her dark hair gleamed. She looked at the mirror satisfied and less nervous. She sighed and thought to herself, "Why do I always embarrass myself?" She didn't want to sit in that compartment alone, so she decided to find somewhere else to sit. Of course she didn't go back to the compartment with the cute boy and the two twins for she feared that she might embarrass herself again. So she opened a random one with two boys and one girl. One boy had glasses and a scar on his forehead, the other had flaming red hair like the twins, and the girl had brown untidy hair. They looked up and stopped talking. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. "Sure." said the boy with the scar kindly. She stood there for a moment and walked over to sit next to the red headed boy and across from the girl. "I'm Brooke Lawsome." She said to them. "I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger." The two people said Hello. Everyone started to talk again. "I just don't understand, I added all the correct ingredients to the Hebines Potion but nothing happened." complained Hermione. "Blimey, don't you ever think about anything else besides work Hermione?" said Ron. Brooke cut in by saying, "Well, did you do the incantation?" "What incantation?" asked Hermione. "Didn't you know? There's always an incantation at the end of every potion that's not preformed with adult super vision." "We-ell."said Hermione stumbling on her words. "Ha! She out smarted you Hermione." mocked Ron. Harry smiled and started to make Ron smirk. The train stopped which probably meant that they arrived at Hogwarts. 


	2. The Beginning of School

They had arrived to Hogwarts. Everyone hurried of the train. Brooke was upset that she couldn't go with her new friends in the carriages. Instead since she was new to Hogwarts she had to take the Traditional Tour over the lake with Hagrid and a bunch of First Years.  
  
When Brooke finally got to the Great Hall she saw many, many, many faces staring at her. She knew why, they probably thought she was a VERY tall first year. She wasn't actually ten and eleven like the First Years. She was fourteen and turning fifteen soon. When the group of kids stopped walking, Brooke could see at the front of the Great Hall that there was a filthy hat on top of a stool and a woman with a very tight bun. She was Professor McGonagall. As Professor McGonagall called out children's names one by one, each of them went up and nervously sat on the stool wondering what house they would be sorted into. When finally. "Brooke, Lawsome!" Very eager Brooke came up to McGonagall. "Everyone this is Brooke, now if you are wondering if she is a first year. She is not. Brooke came from a different school, but unfortunately she had to leave." "Brooke will be entering as a Fifth Year and that is it!" she said very sternly.  
  
McGonagall gave Brooke a look to sit on the stool. She put the hat on and waited. Just then out of no where she heard a small voice echoing in her mind. It said,"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Hmm, I see a lot of Intelligence and Kindness. Plenty of Bravery, a hint of Slyness, oh and patient as well. Brooke waited in silence. The Sorting Hat finally yelled.... 


End file.
